People may communicate with each other by establishing a telephone call over a telephone communication (or telecommunication) network using telephone devices that are linked to and through the telecommunication network. Additionally, people may communicate with each other using electronic mail or instant messaging over an Internet Protocol (IP) network using computing devices (such as, for example, computers or cellular telephones) that are linked to and through the IP network.